


Horizontal Tango [Podfic]

by Lunate8



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Characters Reading Fanfiction, Characters Writing Fanfiction, Humor, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-03 21:44:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2888990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunate8/pseuds/Lunate8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[podfic of Horizontal Tango, written by hedda62]</p>
<p>This somehow emerged from a tumblr thread about imagining one's icon reading erotic fanfiction out loud. Mine's a pay phone, so...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Horizontal Tango [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sk_lee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sk_lee/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Person of Interest ficlets](https://archiveofourown.org/works/856442) by [hedda62](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hedda62/pseuds/hedda62). 



> Recorded for the Informal Twitter Podfic Exchange (#ITPE) 2014 as a gift to [sk_lee](http://archiveofourown.org/users/sk_lee/pseuds/sk_lee). Enjoy!

**Cover art by Lunate8**  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/54853075@N02/15465413383)

**Length:** 05:25

**Downloads:**  
at Mediafire ([mp3, 5.3 MB](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/al2ugmo3hpo1n9q/Horizontal_Tango.mp3); [m4b, 4.7 MB](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/wu1qhkune1f2jyf/Horizontal_Tango.m4b)) 

**Original post:** [on DW](http://lunate8.dreamwidth.org/21650.html) | [on LJ](http://lunate8.livejournal.com/21658.html)

_Please do not upload or stream this podfic anywhere without my permission._


End file.
